


[podfic] Introductions

by BewareTheIdes15, reena_jenkins



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courting Danger, M/M, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Having a stalker is not actually supposed to be fun."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230381) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



  


 

**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 00:31:36

 

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Introductions_.mp3) (thank you for hosting me, paraka). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this fic, which can be found at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?09i9hy2t6u9mjki).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This podfic was created as a gift for [](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/profile)[**heard_the_owl**](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/), as part of the 2011 #InformalTwitterPodficExchange. Happy holidays, dear!


End file.
